when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Werner Werman/History
This is the history of Werner Werman. Events of Cuphead Events of When the Cold Breeze Blows Away Demonic War "That's not good. Werman must've been doing all of these wrongdoings once again. Now we're also feared that he would destroy us all in the name of Eeofol, Lucifer Kreegan and Aku themselves. Now we're gonna make sure that these two cup boys are gonna KO on him again like what they did in ''Cuphead." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Murine During the Demonic War, he becomes one of Eeofol's demonically-controlled victims after the Eeofolian Army, The Devil. King Dice and their demons tricked him Being an Eeofolian demonically-controlled victim, he also gets an ability to transform himself into a Dark Knight, and he would also be using a Treaty-Blade and even control a Schwerer Ultimative (an Inkwell Isle-made alternative version of an Ultima Weapon) to attack at Erathia, the UCRD, the entire Grand Alliance, Su Ji-Hoon and his allies. Also, he would even attack Cuphead, Mugman and Cala Maria when his Schwerer Ultimative has been defeated, and he would also be defeated by them, Su Ji-Hoon and the Preschool Girls. After his defeat, he will be released so that he can join Cuphead, Su Ji-Hoon and all of their allies to rescue The Devil's other debtors and all of their friends. After the Demonic War, he would return to his home that he will celebrate with The Devil's debtors and other in Celebration of Cuphead and lived in Inkwell Isle but then he has been mocked by The Devil's debtors,Cuphead and Mugman while he is the german rat and them were lived Inkwell Isle due to being confused as American or German in that celebration. Later,he would return to his home in his disappointed and his failure. He even think himself to make himself become successful and stop being into failure that he can learn more studies from Germans,imperial German and more things, even term Anschluss. He can have more mouse citizens and rat citizens to be with, in which he would make himself be able to finally become a Kaiser of the Werman Reich and have his true form later. And the rise of Werner Werman and Werman Reich will incoming up in during USRAC War. Coronation as the Kaiser of the Werman Reich "''With Werner Werman becoming the new Kaiser of this new nation, he'll bring about fear to the whole entire Inkwell Isle, including any other worlds, especially my village. Cuphead and Mugman doesn't like the sight, the sound and the feeling of that ceremony of course. I've got a bad feeling about this." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Grand Coronation Night of Kaiser Werman I When Werner Werman becomes the Kaiser of the Werman Reich, he will start giving a speech to his army that they will anschluss all of Inkwell Isle, kill Rubyists and destroy homes of The Devil's debtors for the New Central Powers, the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, the rest of the Beleninsk Pact and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star. New Central Powers annex Inkwell Isle 'Guten Tag, Cuphead and the debtors of The Devil and King Dice. It's Anschluss Time.' --Werner Werman to Cuphead and all Cuphead bosses (as the debtors of The Devil and King Dice) when his country,USRAC and New Central Powers invade Inkwell Isle for their anschluss and follow USRAC's Anti-Rubyist Policy (Because his quote can be into Werman Reichtangle's anschluss quote in Polandball) after his country, Austria-Hungary, the New Ottoman Empire and Bulgaria restored New Central Powers, From Australia's Shore. Assassination of Cuphead "Oh dear! Poor Werman has a ton of his faults he had made last time! But now that he's reformed, I think that'll be a good idea for him and the Werman Reich to ensure that he'll be promising that he'll be good from now on. Why? Well, that's because Cuphead's dead... for now I think." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Ceramic Sorrow After the assassination of Cuphead, he was worried about that Cuphead, one of his former enemies, dying due to his assassination, and that made him to feel that it's not good for his former enemies (who are the Cuphead bosses and their friends ) and even the people of Inkwell Isle since he was redeemed after being defeated by Cuphead, Ralphie Tennelli, Jyoti Kaur, Su Ji-Hoon and Mugman. He felt depressed in his palace, but then his royal advisors, his family and his troops were trying to comfort him to be a good kaiser from now on. Soon,Leo Bechtel (a West German advisor who worked in Bersiegerlin) with royal advisors,his family and his troops convinced and advised him to make mutual benefit in Inkwell Isle rather than annex it And he will become a good Kaiser that he could help Mugman,everyone and The Devil's former debtors to against Ducangers and Ngo Dinh Diem. Later, he ordered his royalists and to build a statue of Cuphead on a fountain that sits in the center of the Bersiegerlin Central Park after he had his regrets traumatize him for his past sins. After building the statue, he went to the Inkwell Hospital (the place where respawned Cuphead's body since his soul has been kidnapped) to find all of his former enemies, and then he saw them feeling sad, which also made him regret to be sadder as well. Soon, he would accept that he was saying something rightful from Mugman and Elder Kettle that Trịnh Thị Kim Chánh is the one who killed his former enemy, Cuphead, but then Ruby Ramirez, now against Rubyism, found out that his soul was captured to the Independence Palace by Ngo Dinh Diem, which shocks them a lot, thus transitioning their depression, sorrow and sadness into anger, determination, confidence and optimism. After his regret and his rightful,he and 2 Maus Sturmtruppens invited Su Ji-Hoon,Mugman,Ms. Chalice,his friends,the Team Magic School Bus,the Preschool Girls and the Inkwell Isle Girls to came Bersiegerlin Central Park for see and remember.Cuphead before they must prepare to attack on Ngo Dinh Diem. This assassination will make him be able to do the speeching and the leading of his country to be able to resist and defeat South Vietnam and kill Ngo Dinh Diem for his revenge. Category:History Pages